Sonata
by Yurisama
Summary: Saitou, Kenshin and Sano all work for Aoshi and the biggest record company in Japanse. Mibu Records. Megumi, Misao, Tokio and Karou are part of the girlband Daybreak and Saitou and Kenshin stubbled upon them in a bar. A/U
1. Daybreak

Sonata  
  
Some loud un-describable music blared on huge speakers scattered around the club area. Groups of peoples danced endlessly while other's looked on from the bar, snipping there drinks casually. A taller man with short black hair, and longer bangs snipped a rum and coke with a cigarette in the other hand. He looked around the smoke filled room at the people dancing and scoffed slightly. The multicolored lights moved faster around as the music picked up into a techno beat. Saitou turned to the bar, and grumbled gruffly at the bartender.  
  
"Another drink here." He heard a group of girlish giggles when he turned around and scoffed slightly again at a group of girls looking at him giggling and pushing one girl closer to where he is. Saitou rolled his eyes and muttered darkly grabing his drink.  
  
"Ahou ga." He put out his cigarette and walked out toward the dance floor and begin pushing his way through the cluster of people over to the other side of the bar where there where a few tables with seat around them, Saitou walked over and took one next to a man with long read hair, and clear violet eye's.  
  
"Himura did you find any people yet?" Saitou asked gruffly rummaging through his pocket to find his lighter and cigarette case.  
  
"Not yet Saitou san, but I heard there's an open mike tonight, maybe will get lucking..." Kenshin took a sip of his wine seven-up spritzer and looked back to the crowd of people seem to be getting large, Saitou grumbled as the waitress came over toword them.  
  
"What can I get you two today?" She asked clearly and cheerfuly as she pulled out a note pad and pen.  
  
"Soba" Saitou anwsered lighthing his cigarette as Kenshin shook his head for nothing.  
  
"Alright, I'll bring it in a couple moments, open mike's starting soon though." Kenshin nodded as the woman left, and his violet eyes scanned the area once more.  
  
"I don't think we should have came to his bar Himura, no one's here that where looking for." Saitou grumbled, talking a long drag on his cigarette. Kenshin shook his head and turned his attention for the man who entered on the stage.  
  
"Hello everyone, this is what your all hear to see, it's open mike time. Now most of you are to drunk to even stand, but you know how it is... ANYWAYS, who wants to come up here first.... come on don't be shy!" A woman with short black hair pushed through the crowds and got up on the stage in the middle of the bar, the crowd errupted into a cheer as she went up to the microphone. The throngs of people quieted down as she cleared her throat and begin to sing-very of cue and awful.  
  
"Saigo no kisu wa  
  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
  
Nigakute setsu nai kaori  
  
Ashita no imakoro ni wa"  
  
The crowd of people where laughing and boo-ing but still the woman continued sway and move her arms to the beat of the song. The host of the evening jumped back on stage snatching the Microphone from her hand and pushing her to the exit of the stage.  
  
"Uh.. Yes thank you for that performance, will someone else PLEASE like to come up here?" The girl happily skipped through the crowd straight to Saitou and Kenshin, who where talking softly. She happily slammed her hands on their table. Saitou looked up glaring at her as Kenshin grabbed their drinks before they spilt all over the floor. His dark glaze met up with bright Amber eyes, as the girl pushed her brown hair back and tired showing her cleavage to the man. Saitou glared and growled resentfully.  
  
"What do you want onna, don't waste our time." The girl smiled bigger and Saitou shook his head take a drag on his Cigarette.  
  
"Didn't you hear my singing?"  
  
"Unfortunately. Yes." The girl giggled and pushed her short brown hair back, and leaned over to his face.  
  
"Wasn't I good, maybe I can show you're privately." She looked as if she was trying to kiss his cheek but Saitou scoffed and blow some silver smoke into her face, and smirked as she turned around to cough and sputter. Kenshin looked down at the girl and looked back toword Saitou who was still smirking, grabing his drink and taking another sip. The brown haired girl turned back around, this time moving to Kenshin, flipping back her brown hair again.  
  
"My names Sara gimme a call?" Her amber eyes got three sizes larger as she grabs a piece of kenshin's hair and twirled it on her finger.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin looked at Saitou for help, but he was just smirking harder then before. Sara passed him a napkin with her number written in lipstick and kissed Kenshin on the cheek skipping happily away--much like she appeared--. "Oroooroo" With that Saitou laughed deeply looking at a very much confused and blushing Kenshin.  
  
"Himura I swear, you're hopeless." Saitou said calling the waitress over for another drink. Kenshin shook his head and turned back to the stage to see four young girls step out onto the stage. Saitou got his drink and put out his cigarette and glanced up on stage. The girls looked a few years younger then him, all looking and acting as if they had been best friends for life. Two women made it to the front of the stage and each grabbed a Microphone. The taller older looking one had long ebony hair, pulled back behind her. She wore little make-up with the exception of red lipstick. She wore a red asymmetrical top with her right sleeve being long, it was cut to fall right above her bellybutton; to show off her diamond bellybutton ring shaped as a dragonfly. She also wore a-line cut black pleated skirt with a lace, pulling together the slit's on the left side holding it together, lastly black boots going up to the knee.  
  
The woman beside her wore her long black hair up into a high ponytail held in by an elastic with two cubes with lemons on all sides. She had light eye makeup and nothing else, expect for maybe lip-gloss. She wore a crème colored tube top with a sunburst pattern appliqué with clear gem accents; it fell mid waist like the other woman. She wore a tan colored, boot cut pants with flowery lace going up the side.  
  
The youngest looking on of all stood by the drum set looking on proudly, with little to no makeup expect maybe a tiny bit of lip gloss. She to had long black hair that almost look dark blue, it was longer the all the other women but was tied back into a long braid. She wore a blue tank top with a lion with white outline, and glitter with the word LEO at the bottom. She wore dark blue jeans with the waist to the knee washed in a yellow type coloring.  
  
The last girl stood behind the keyboard putting her hands on the keys, she had pale skin, and bright eyes with her hair tied into a bun; held in place by two chopsticks that where black and had glitter on them. She was wearing an denim tub dress, frayed at the bottom and washed out at the hips. On one arm she wore twelve silver thin bangles and her nails where painted a light red.  
  
Kenshin turned back to Saitou and sip his drink, then putting it down softly.  
  
"So Saitou san, what do you think about them? They seem pretty enough." Saitou nodded his head, dropping the cigarette into the ashtray.  
  
"Yes, but can they sing?"  
  
"I don't know, we'll find out." The host walked back on the stage taking a spot by the two women at front.  
  
"Everyone put your hands together for the newly made band, called daybreak, made up of the members. Karou Kamiya and Megumi Tankani on lead vocals, Misao Makimashi on drums and Tokio Eto on keyboard. Put your hands together and show these lovely ladies what where about." With that the crowd went cheering, the girls all looked at each other an nodded. Misao hit her drum sticks together four times, before the brust of the colorful key board line bursted into the bar, moments later the drums brust in to join the colorful lines, as Karou and Megumi posed and sung clearly and confidently out to the crowd.  
  
"You bloom fully;  
  
A beautiful open flower  
  
After that your petals  
  
Silently fall."  
  
The two girls stepped away from the microphones dancing a bit as Misao and Megumi went into a colorful but techno beat. Saitou and Kenshin looked at each other with a shooked look.  
  
"When I noticed,  
  
whenever I turned to look  
  
you were always laughing  
  
haa-haa-halaa"  
  
Kenshin looked in dismay at the women on the stage, Saitou very much doing the same things.  
  
"I think we found our band Himura." All Kenshin could do is nod his head, almost hypnotized by the four girls. The crowd was cheering heavily, four or so minutes past but everyone thought it was a few moments. Misao and Tokio begin to go into the last verse as the angel's sung out softly.  
  
  
  
"You bloom fully;  
  
A beautiful open flower  
  
After that your petals  
  
Silently falling  
  
Haa-haa-halaa"  
  
The crowd erupted into cheer as the girls stood and moved to the front of the stage bowed and exited, with much of the crowd screaming encore. Saitou dark eyes watched them as they left outside, and soon after Saitou and Kenshin followed soon after.  
  
Misao, Megumi, Karou and Tokio pushed threw one more crowd of people and into the back alley of the club, once the door closed behind them they all looked at each other and started giggling and laughing.  
  
"Can you JUST believe what HAPPENED in there!" Misao explained happily jumping and hugging Tokio, they all laughed and began walking down the alley talking and chatting happily. Kenshin and Saitou followed out when there where halfway down the alley; Saitou pulled out his silver plated Cell Phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Yes. Aoshi sama, I think Himura and I found a new band…. A group of girls, do all there own music.. Yes tell Sanosuke there's 'alright' looking…. Yes Aoshi sama, we'll get them right away… Right. Ja." With that the red and black haired men followed after the four girls. 


	2. Smooth Rooster

1 Sonata  
  
  
  
A/N: Just for a little clearance for this chapter.  
  
Ahou ga means idiot  
  
Oro is Kenshin's thing yo.  
  
The first song in featured in the story was from Utada Hikaru's hit First love  
  
The other song was called Vogue from Ayumi Hamasaki's cd I Am  
  
Rights and all.  
  
I liked to say thank you to the following  
  
Shuro  
  
MP  
  
Kamimru Karou  
  
Sachicko-chan  
  
Nemo:  
  
I'm glad you all like the story! *Wipes tear*  
  
~  
  
Saitou walked down the dark, cobblestone alleyway alone. He informed Kenshin to go around to the other side, and get their car. Saitou walked a little farther the saw the trademarked bobbing of the ebony black ponytail, and walked faster. Only a little bit behind them he called out to them.  
  
"Onna's... I want to talk to you." Misao automatically turned around to see the taller, thin, pale skin man wearing all black, and a long leather jacket. Misao squealed and jumped forward pulling out a dagger from nowhere, Megumi shook her head while Karou and Tokio screamed at her.  
  
"Misao! What the hell!"  
  
"Misao chan put it down!" Misao pointed the small dagger at an unfazed Saitou, who simply took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.  
  
"I'm warning you, don't you DARE try to rape us, you bad bad man. If you come any closer, I'll slice you to piece's." Saitou looked at her, and took the cigarette from his mouth laughing at her deeply.  
  
"For one onna that's just a little dagger, and secondly I wouldn't WANT to rape any of you, I'm not Sano." Misao blinked and looked at him, as Megumi stepped up and snatched the dagger from her hand. Misao turned around and yelled at the woman to give it back to her as Megumi chuckled softly and shook her head. Karou sighed and looked up to Saitou who seemed to be smirking, Karou grumbled and crossed her arms.  
  
"Then what DO you want from us?"  
  
"I wanted to aloud you for your singing abilities and give you all and offer, but if your friends rather 'slice me up' I'll be on my way..." With that saitou flicked out his cigarette and walked through the girls. Misao looked at him, her eyes full of shook as she freaked pulling out something that resembled ninja stars. She launched them at Saitou as he turned his head to the right slightly, as the star zoomed by his head, missing him but going straight for the redhead who just turned the corner. Saitou smirked as Kenshin saw the item flying at him, and grabbed as if on instinct. He blinked a few moments, as well as the other girls before he threw it.  
  
"Orooo?" Kenshin blinked looking at all the girls and back to Saitou, he smirked.  
  
"It seems they rather 'chop me up' then get a record deal, come on Himura." Karou and Tokio ran up to them, Karou grabbing Kenshin's arm, while Tokio grabs Saitou's.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Misao she's just uptight!"  
  
"I'm so sure she really didn't mean it!" Misao ran up to in front of Saitou and Kenshin, grabing on to Kenshin's other hand.  
  
"It's not my fault, I'm really really sorry about it, that guy looks scary though!" Saitou grumbled, while Kenshin gave an "Oroooroo" and a confused look to Saitou.  
  
"If you want a record deal, you'll have to be at Mibu records, eight am sharp." Saitou shook off Tokio and Kenshin did the same following Saitou out of the alleyway, the girls all looked at each other and ran after them.  
  
"Wait! Your sayings that you guys are signing us?" Saitou looked back at Karou, then turned back around.  
  
"Only if the manger likes you." He said walking to the driver side of the carbon-blue Acura, and opening the door. Kenshin went the passenger side and opened it.  
  
"I think he will, Ja." Kenshin said smiling and getting into the car shutting the door, as the girls watched it sped down the dark road.  
  
"I think we got ourselves a record deal." Megumi explained as girls screamed and ran out to the car they all came in.  
  
~  
  
The night past slowly as the girls excited awaited the morning, Misao and Karou ran around the apartment all the girls leaved together in, as Tokio tried to get in the way, and Megumi canceled her job for the day. As the sun rose the girls where already awakes, Karou had all there outfits lined up and ready, Tokio was ready to do there makeup, and Megumi had breakfast going.  
  
"Well I hope this goes good for us!" Karou stated, pulling on denim, low raise skirt with diagonal fringe with in the middle up to the knee. White washed at both knees with a back split. Matching well with her navy blue top, which was scrunched at the middle, and both sleeve's with the image of a butterfly and a flower in the middle. Megumi put out a breakfast on the table, wearing simply cut black jeans with slits that stopped a little before the knee, and a plain with tank top with the words FOXY in silver glitter. Misao wore an asymmetrical shirt with a netted, beaded cap sleeve, in a red color and a pair of plain black, low cut, flared jeans with a big star made with glitter on one leg and a moon on the other. Tokio wore a simple long black skirt and crème colored tank top with a Macramé knit belt. The girls all, carefully ate the breakfast, and left a short time after, pilling into the car, as Megumi speed away into the almost empty streets.  
  
"I am the only one that thinks this might be a little to good to be true, I mean, what's the chance of a scout being at a rave bar, flagging us down in an alleyway?" Megumi asked, receiving a playful punch from Karou.  
  
"Let's just see what they're offering us, they seemed truthful enough."  
  
"Expect for that other guy, the taller one. I don't know about him." Misao chimed in and they laughed softly.  
  
"Well I don't think he's 'that' bad, maybe we just need to get to know him?" Tokio said softly, the girls nodded together.  
  
"No, but the other one… he called him, Himura. He seemed really nice." Karou said, Megumi laughed and teased her playfully.  
  
"I'll bet you think he's cute, don't you Karou?"  
  
"Of.Ofcourse not!" Megumi laughed even harder as the pulled into the parking lot of Mibu records. They got out and admired the huge twin sky scrappers ahead of them, the reached into the sky, all glass. They walked up to the glass doors, and to the reception desk.  
  
"And you may be?" the receptionist ask, raising an eyebrow. Karou stepped up, and walked over to her.  
  
"Um, we have a meeting with the manger of Mibu records… two men told us last night."  
  
"What would Aoshi want to have with you is what I want to know?" She grumbled and picked up the phone hitting the buttons. Karou shoot her a nasty glare, and turned to the girls standing behind us.  
  
"Yes Aoshi Sama, there are a bunch of skanky looking girls…. Oh! You did call for them… My apologies sir… no OFCOURSE they didn't hear that…. No sir. Yes sir I DO value my job. Yes sir, I'll send them up right away." With that the lady put down the phone, and looked back at a clearly pissed of Karou.  
  
"Uh. His office is on the eighth floor. Uh…. Here." She handed Karou a money bill. "Don't tell him, that you heard that okay?" Karou threw the money back at the woman and stomped toword the elevator, with the other girls on her heels; Karou stomped into the elevator and angry slammed at the buttons.  
  
"The NERVE of that bitch!" Karou fumed.  
  
"Well yes, but we have to be cool and collected for the manger, so drop it Karou." Megumi said leaning up against the wall, Tokio agreed and Karou sighed haughtily. The elevator buzzed and lifted to the eighth floor and beep telling them they where there. The girls stepped out into a huge room.  
  
A huge mahogany desk sat near the end of room, against a window, allowing the light of the morning to steam in; making it appear more peaceful. In front of the desk where four chair's lined up already, and a few couches where scattered out all through out the room. The carpet was deep white, plush and very soft. In the side of room, Saitou, Kenshin and Sano where standing, as Aoshi was seating in his desk. They all turned to the door to see the women and Aoshi stood up.  
  
"I take it you found the place alright." He said monotone, the girls nodded and walked up closer to the desk. "Have a seat." The girls sat down in the soft leather chairs, and Aoshi sat back down in his chair.  
  
"Hey saitou, your such a kidder, you said they where 'alright' looking, I think there hot!" Sano explained happily as Saitou shook his head muttering something that sounded like 'Ahou ga' while Kenshin as pretending he never heard the comment. Aoshi shook his head and turned back to the girls, looking them over before speaking caution.  
  
"What's your bands name?"  
  
"Daybreak." Karou anwsered.  
  
"And you all play…?"  
  
"I play drums." Misao anwsered  
  
"I play keyboard."  
  
"And Karou and I sing." Megumi answered, Aoshi nodded his head as Saitou lit a cigarette trademarkly.  
  
"You would like to become a real band wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course WE would!" Misao anwsered gleefully. Aoshi smirked inwardly, and grabbed pieces of paper out of his desk.  
  
"Then I would like to sign you." He said sliding the papers to them, Karou smiled and grabbed the papers.  
  
"Now wait Karou! Read it first, how do you know there not screwing us over? No offense or anything." Megumi muttered snatching the paper and scanning them slowly, Sano stepped forward.  
  
"Hey what kind of program do you think we run here…" He glanced at her shirt. "Foxy." Megumi shoot him a look and glared.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I think you heard me foxy." Megumi grumbled.  
  
"Okay we'll sign, I suppose it's alright." Megumi mumbled passing the paper around to the girls. Misao happily took it and signed, as did Tokio and Karou. Aoshi took the paper and looked over it sharply, before putting it down and signing a spot to.  
  
"Good, it all seems in order. These are the people that you'll be working with… Hajime Saitou and Himura Kenshin are the two scouts you met last night. And Sagara Sanosuke is my right hand man. I believe if you women don't mind recording can start as soon as possible?" The girls looked at each other, and nodded their head.  
  
"No we don't mind at all." Karou anwsered.  
  
"If you want you may all stay in the other tower, there's a penthouse you may use if you want too, of course I'm not forcing you, but it would be easier."  
  
"You mean you want us to move here?" Megumi said looking at him.  
  
"You don't have to, but if you wish there's one you may use." Karou looked at Megumi, then Tokio and Misao.  
  
"There's no harm in looking at it… right?" Megumi shook her head, along with the other two girls, Aoshi stood up.  
  
"Then, Sanosuke can show you up there then…" Aoshi said nodding at Sanosuke.  
  
"Yeah, I'll escort the women, lovely. Lovely women." Sanosuke explained, looking at Megumi; hint of drool at his lips. Megumi made a fist picking up one of Aoshi's paperweights and hurling it as hard as she could at Sanosuke's head.  
  
"I can't BELVIE YOU! Men are pigs!" She fumed as Saitou shook his head, and Kenshin asked if Sanosuke all right, while he was lying on the ground, mumbling unintelligently about how much they 'digged' him.  
  
Moments later, after Sanosuke got of the floor of Aoshi's apartment he lead the girls to the penthouse offered to them, it was beautiful and huge. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge common room, and a wrap around deck. The girls went off to explore, while Megumi walked out to the balcony. She looked over the beautiful view, which overlooked the whole city.  
  
"It's quite a view at night foxy." Megumi turned, to see Sano and quickly turned around, not making eye contact.  
  
"I have a name you know."  
  
"Yes, but I like foxy a lot better." There was silence, as she felt Sano move beside her to gaze out at the view with her. "… So can I call you foxy?" Megumi smiled inwardly, and crossed her arms.  
  
"Yeah I suppose, you would do it anyways." There was silence again.  
  
"Can I ask you a question foxy?"  
  
"… What is it?"  
  
"You don't seem as thrilled as the other girls are. Why aren't you?" Megumi smiled, he was the first to noticed, and she just hurled a paperweight at his head.  
  
"Well… I kind of wanted to become a doctor… I was going to go to collage."  
  
"Oh you're a foxy doc." Sano said turning around leaning on the rail. Megumi laughed softly at that.  
  
"I suppose I am…" she looked up at Sano, who seemed to be deep in thought. "It's funny, I thought you where an asshole. But your so different now… why is that?" Sano looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Because you're beautiful that's why." Megumi felt her face turning red…  
  
"Thank you." 


End file.
